


Chafe

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So do you do it?" Felix sat up, looking at Locus from the bed. Locus had a feeling he thought he looked seductive. They had no interest in sex (though with Felix they often ended up indulging him anyway), but Felix was always intent on being sexy for them.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Masturbate with your gloves on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chafe

"I can't stand these rebel punks." Felix collapsed on the bed, spreading out smack in the middle. Locus' frown twitched at their face as Felix hogged the blankets, but didn't say anything. "I can hear every single one of them masturbating at night. And they fucking complain about _chafing_. Maybe if they didn't fucking jack it with their gloves on they wouldn't be chafing!"

Locus shrugged, taking apart their sniper rifle for cleaning. When Felix got like this it was just better to let him whine and throw his fit. Locus wasn't required to talk.

"You're lucky. You don't get stuck with a bunch of punk kids who question you and shit. Oh, Felix, how good was that shot? Oh, Felix, how was my target practice? Oh, Felix, are you a boy or a girl?"

Locus' head ratcheted up like a robotic movement, quirking an eyebrow. It seemed Felix's pissy mood was more than just mild irritation over soldiers complaining about dick chafe. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's easier for you. The Feds just fucking call you by your name because you scared them into never using pronouns."

"I wouldn't say easier, but intimidation does do wonders, yes." Locus exhaled a long breath, glancing over at Felix.

"It's easier when you have a dick."

"I won't deny that."

"So do you do it?" Felix sat up, looking at Locus from the bed. Locus had a feeling he thought he looked seductive. They had no interest in sex (though with Felix they often ended up indulging him anyway), but Felix was always intent on being sexy for them.

"Do what?"

"Masturbate with your gloves on."

Locus made a face, lip twisting down into a scowl. Felix's obsession with sex was often irritating. They didn't mind it so much, and they couldn't deny it felt good but it was also just so _unnecessary_ and _inefficient_. "I don't masturbate."

"You don't?" The look Felix gave them was incredulous, bordering on horrified. "Christ, I knew you didn't do the whole sex thing unless I ask, but not even masturbate? Shit's like cake but it feels instead of tastes."

"I don't like sweets, Felix."

" _Whatever_. Still stands."

Locus sighed and set down the parts of their rifle in a neat and orderly fashion, shaking their head. They left the parts there, knowing they would have to clean it all over again anyway. "Come here."

"What?" Felix have them a side eye, wondering what Locus could be up to.

"You wanted to know about the gloves. I know you won't rest until you figure it out, and if I don't do it you'll just get a rebel soldier to do it." Locus would never admit it, but underneath their steely exterior there was possession for Felix. Felix belonged to _them_ , and they might not care for sex or romance, but Felix was theirs and they wouldn't let anyone do their job.

Because, often enough, Felix and his sex habits were a full time job.

They peeled the body suit off of Felix's skin, delighting in the little sigh he made when the cool air rushed him. Felix was an interesting specimen, and Locus was more interested in his reactions during sex than the actual act itself.

"Get out of your armor," Felix mumbled under his breath, twisting in Locus' arms until he was comfortable, back pressing against their chest plate.

"You're going to want me in armor for this."

"I want to know about the gloves, I don't give a shit about the other crap."

Locus didn't take their armor off. It was easier to lay Felix down on the bed and stroke his body a few times, letting him feel the rivets and the dips in the joints of the gloves that allowed for maximum dexterity. Locus was good with their fingers; cleaning and shooting guns left someone with a soft touch. They had to be precise and curt, they had to be gentle on the metal lest it get stripped or warped. They knew their way around an intricate machine- and they couldn't think of something more intricate than the human body.

Locus traced the outline of Felix's contours, his tight, bony body with narrow hips and small breasts. Felix made soft noises of relaxation as they pressed on bruises and knots that needed to be massaged out. Felix made soft breathy moans and quiet twitches that Locus noticed no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Feel that?" they said, stroking Felix's stomach with the backs of their knuckles. Felix shivered, nodding, the ribs and plaster that lined the outer shell of the armor giving a soft touch. It was rubbery, but smooth.

"Yeah, I feel that." Felix sucked a breath through his teeth as Locus stroked downward, one hand planted on his side, thumb brushing and stroking his left breast.

"How does it feel?" Locus urged. The one time they wanted Felix to talk would be during sex, which ironically was the only time Felix seemed to shut up. "Tell me."

"What? Getting off on living vicariously through my pussy?" Felix sneered, eyes narrowed to little slits.

"I want to know what you're feeling, so I can better please you." Locus exhaled with a huff, their eyes narrowing in respect with Felix.

"Ooh, _please_ me, hunh? I don't mind that so much." Felix grinned at them, pushing his hips up against Locus. "Come on. Finger me 'til I explode."

"Tell me what it feels like," Locus pressed, fingers running a trail down Felix's body. They traced his breasts, down his navel, until they dipped between his legs. The soft mound there was preened and neat looking- not naked, but Felix took very good care of himself.

A soft moan escaped Felix, swallowing a breath as the ribbed plaster pressed between his slit, enticing him to grind down. "Shit, feels different. Not like a dildo, like- like fingers." But it was different. "Feels like rubber and plaster."

"That's what it is, Felix." Locus snorted, rubbing the length of their finger between Felix's outer lips, letting him feel the entire length of it along his most sensitive parts. They watched a full body shiver travel through Felix's body, taking care not to let any of the edges of their gloves catch on Felix's skin.

"It's textured," Felix puffed out under his breath as Locus finally dipped a finger inside of him. "Shit, it's- it's different than my textured toys. It's all closer together, less- less big."

"Use your words."

"It's hard to use my words when you're finger fucking me."

Watching Felix go red in the face from both frustration and arousal was amusing to say the least. Locus curled their finger into Felix, sliding another one right beside it, until they could rub against his sweet spots. Felix needed to be treated like a gun: articulate and dangerous, but playing with them was inevitable and, above all, _fun_.

Locus watched Felix's every movement, seeing him twitch and spasm and reach out to cling onto Locus' arm. They took notice of every muscle that tensed and relaxed in turn, filing away which minute motions of their fingers made what reactions come forth. Felix made a tiny noise of delight.

"There?" Locus rumbled, curling their fingers upwards to make Felix push down against the force. They watched Felix shift on his elbows, eyes half lidded and barely paying attention as his muscles contracted around Locus' fingers. They stroked upwards again, fingers touching and twisting inside him, watching every face and hearing every tiny noise that escaped their partner.

"You're staring at me," Felix huffed out in a shallow breath. Locus cocked their head to the side in an animatronic motion. "Don't do that. That's creepy."

Locus watched as, when they jabbed their fingers upwards and curled back with force and poise, Felix's eyes shot open and his mouth gaped from the jolt. "You were saying?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"How do the gloves feel?"

"Fucking amazing now make me cum you asshole."

Locus couldn't help but snort. Regardless, they shifted until they hovered above Felix, free hand holding them up as they worked their fingers, in, out, methodical and slow. Felix's lip twisted down into one of discomfort. Locus stopped. "What is it?"

"Can you like, move your fingers? I think the plaster caught my skin." Felix hissed as Locus removed his fingers before slowly reinserting them. Locus watched the look of discomfort melt into one of enjoyment once more. Satisfied, Locus resumed the measured pace of working their wrist, fingers sliding in and out of Felix like a piston. "Fuck-"

"What?"

"Fuck- Who said you could fucking stop?" Felix clenched his jaw and hooked a leg up over Locus' hip, drawing them in closer. "I told you to take your armor off."

Locus didn't respond. They wrapped their free hand in Felix's hair, pulling his head back as they fingered him open. Felix made a breathy noise as Locus pressed another finger into him, stretching him wide and leaving him writhing like a desperate animal. They leaned in, breath hot against Felix's neck, smelling the sweat and the sex on him like cologne. Locus kissed his pulse; Felix tasted like salt and metal. They felt Felix's heart speed up beneath their touch and Locus pressed their fingers up, watching and delighting in the way Felix's entire body went into tight spasms. It was enchanting, really.

Felix cursed, mouth dry as Locus opened him up. His body shook, tossing his head back against the headboard as he pulsed with orgasm. Locus was slow to stop, still moving their fingers slowly, until they could ween Felix off the pleasure.

Felix's breaths came ragged as the fingers inside of him disappeared, leaving him empty and wanting for touch. He opened his mouth to speak, just to get cut off.

"Holy shit-" Felix's hands dove into his partners hair as Locus settled right between his legs, tongue spreading him apart and finger stroking his inner lips. His legs twitched, drawing up to prop themselves above Locus' shoulders. His legs snapped shut, pressing Locus' head between his thighs. Felix whimpered, tiny noises tearing through him as his partner are him open like their favorite meal.

Felix was feeling raw and vulnerable. He had already cum once, Locus' mouth felt like he was being torn apart. They worked him open with their tongue, teeth tugging at the sensitive skin and chapped lips mouthing words over the wet gape of his cunt. He shuddered, something close to an orgasm but _not quite_ coming over him. Another whimper was pulled from his lips, back arcing above the bed if only just to twist away from his partner's torturous mouth.

After suffering his third wave of _nearly_ an orgasm Felix clawed a hand into his partner's hair, shoving them up, greeted by Locus licking their lips of his slick. Felix's breaths came ragged, pushing down onto the hands clutching his hips and body shaking as he came down from the high. He bit out a long breath, cursing, "If you don't make me fucking cum I'm going to piss in your breakfast."

Locus made a small noise, amused by Felix's threat. They spread his thighs, burying their face between his legs once more. Felix shook with the tingling pleasure of their tongue over his labia. His leg kicked up and he whimpered as he finally came like an avalanche, overstimulated and exhausted.

Felix opened one eye to see Locus sitting up, wiping their cheeks on their armor and making a disgusted noise. He couldn't help but grin, tight and shaky, as he succeeded in annoying his partner one last time. "What, I taste bad or something?"

"You're _messy_. Now get up. We have work to do."

"Yeah, just… give me a sec. Kind of lost the use of my legs."

* * *

"I hate you."

"You should have foreseen these consequences, honestly," Locus sighed, tapping the button on their comm, hovering over the "mute" option. If only they could.

"My pussy is on fire."

"You know of all the rebels complaining about chafe, I think you would have assumed it would be the same for you."

"You could have _warned_ me-"

"How could I warn you? I've never experienced the same."

"Oh don't pull that bullshit with me, you _knew_ it would happen."

"Yes, and you still didn't anticipate it. Honestly, Felix, I thought you would have known better."

"Fuck you. Fuck you _and_ your cunt chafing gloves." Locus watched Felix's comm go off and shook their head. What a ridiculous partner they had.


End file.
